We are investigating the role of the dopaminergic system in bipolar and unipolar depression. We are performing baseline, dopamine depleted, and dopamine stimulated scans in people with depression and comparing these scans to those in healthy controls. This study will give us an in-vivo estimation of synaptic dopamine and aid in the diagnosis and treatment of patients with depression.